This invention relates generally to ground-working tools and relates, more particularly, to such a tool for attachment to the foot of a wearer so that ground can be worked by appropriate manipulation of the wearer's foot.
Ground-working tools for attachment to a foot of a wearer are known to provide an advantage over a hand-held tools in that the foot-worn tools reduce the likelihood that a user will be required to bend over during use of the tool. Furthermore, feet-worn tools are believed to require a relatively small amount of effort during use in comparison to the amount of effort commonly required by hand-held tools.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved tool for attachment to the foot or shoe of a wearer for working the ground as the foot is operatively manipulated across the ground.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool for working the ground in an effective manner as the wearer's foot is moved fore-and-aft in a scuffing or shuffling action.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool enabling the wearer to comfortably stand and/or walk when the tool is operatively attached to the wearer's foot and to reduce the likelihood that the foot of the wearer will sink into the underlying ground.
Yet still another object of the present invention is to provide such a tool which is capable of being attached to any shoe over a relatively large range of shoe sizes.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a tool which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.